


Hot Hot Heat

by mander3_swish



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Camping, Hand Jobs, Hiking, Humor, M/M, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: Justin and Brian on a 22 mile hiking adventure. Sexy fun times, but the weather is one helluva cockblock."What do you call sunshine in a mud puddle?"





	Hot Hot Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tagsit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagsit/gifts).



> **GIFT REQUEST:** Fic. humor, sexy fun times. Brian/Justin please, but I don't have any particular theme request. I like pretty much everything so have fun and just be creative.

The hot heat of the sun beat down on his skin. Between the stream of sweat and the incessant buzz of mosquitoes and flies trying to get a taste of his blood, he honestly didn't know which was worse. 

Justin was only 3 miles into the 22 mile hike, but it felt like he'd been gone for days instead of barely over an hour. Pausing to glance back at Brian, he didn't seem to be faring much better. He was trudging along but didn't look particularly happy. Their packs were so heavy with the essentials they needed for the trip that they had made the difficult choice to leave all the alcohol behind. Justin thought he might be regretting that decision later when all he'd be craving was something ice cold to take the edge off after their arduous day. 

The hike became even more of a trudge as they headed uphill. At any other time, Brian would consider himself lucky to behind Justin with the potential to enjoy his assets. Except by this point he really only had enough energy to put one foot in front of the other in order to keep himself from falling on his face. However, when they reached the crest of the hill it all almost seemed worth it because the view out and over the valley was pretty spectacular. The low height of the sun caused the leaves and tall waving grasses to shimmer in the light. The slight breeze was refreshing after the stifling heat that had been beating down on them all afternoon.

Brian wiped the sweat beading down his face with his shirtsleeve. "So how much further to camp?" he asked. Justin was navigating that day, so he hadn't really been keeping track. He hoped it was close because he didn't think he would make it much longer before needing to take off his boots and pass the fuck out.

"I think it's about 10 minutes further, just down there near the edge of the lake," Justin replied, pointing down the side of the valley.

"Fabulous." It was said with half sarcasm and half relief. He was ready for the day to be over.

Justin half turns back to him, a grin on his face. "Last one to camp bottoms tonight!?" He takes off like a shot, or at least as quickly as he could with a 40 pound backpack weighing him down.

"Get your ass back here you little shit," Brian yelled as he slowly took off after Justin, but it was a half-hearted attempt as he knew there was zero chance of being able to catch up to him now. Plus he didn't feel like risking a twisted ankle just to get out of getting fucked by Justin, which in all honesty wasn't something he protested about much when the mood struck either one of them.

When they finally arrived at their campsite for the night, the first order of business - after setting up their tent - became jumping in the lake to clean up and cool off. Justin was just about finished undressing by the time Brian finished staking down the fly ropes.

"Hurry up old man and come and join me," Justin teased, walking towards the lake with a little waggle of his bare ass.

Once he was undressed, Brian just ran straight into the water with zero hesitation. He knew it was going to be fucking cold -and it was- but the faster he got in the less chance there was of Justin seeing his dick disappear in front of him from the cold. He conceded, though, that the water was very refreshing on their aching muscles and overused knees.

They bobbed and floated in the lake, watching the sky as the sun dropped lower towards the horizon and painted the wisps of clouds in brilliant colors. Justin reached his hand up to brush a stray hair from his forehead when he noticed his fingers. "Ugh, I'm all pruny." He stood up and started walking to the shore. "I'm going to dry off and start setting up camp." 

"Wait. Come back," Brian called out half-heartedly, "I haven't had an orgasm yet."

"If my fingers are this shrivelled and pruny, I really don't want to know what's happened to your dick."

"I'm sure with your smart-ass mouth wrapped around it, it'll be back to normal in no time."

"My blow jobs do have magical healing powers, or so I've heard," Justin replied, walking back to Brian. He dipped his hand below the water and wrapped his fingers around Brian's dick. "Not as bad as I thought…"

With their hands wrapped around one another, furiously making out, it was one hell of a surprise when a sudden torrential rain descended upon them, brought on by the heat of the day. They hadn't noticed the gathering storm clouds as they splashed in the lake and teased each other closer to orgasm.

A stream of rain water flowed past the tent, luckily just out of reach from where they would hopefully be sleeping shortly. But the rest of their site was swamped. The picnic table looked like it was in the middle of a pond, so breakfast the next morning would unfortunately become a squishy ordeal. Now they just needed to survive the night. 

They hauled themselves out of the lake and threw on some clothes under the tarp they had set up to provide some shade, not even considering the chance that the weather would turn this drastically. They quickly packed up everything as best they could and hauled it all to the bear cache. Justin lifted the ladder into place and climbed up with his pack that he'd secured inside its raincover. Brian climbed halfway up after him and passed his own pack up for Justin to place next to his. 

On the way back down, Justin slipped and missed the bottom rung of the ladder, his leg slipping forward, causing him to fall back on his ass. He was covered in mud.

"Fuck!" 

"What do you call sunshine in a mud puddle?" Brian joked as he helped pull Justin up from the ground.

If looks could kill, then Justin's death glare would have incinerated him within seconds.

"A dirty, dirty boy, of course."

"That is literally not funny at all." Justin pulled at his clothes, sighing as the mud-soaked fabric slowly peeled away from his skin. "Now I have to crawl back up this treacherous fucking thing and change."

So that's what he did. Not bothering to go change in the tent, he just changed up atop the cache, not giving any fucks if anyone came along. Luckily the rain had subsided and his change of clothes stayed mostly dry. He carefully and slowly once again climbed back down and managed to get back to solid ground safely.

In the meantime, Brian had left him to his fuming and changing in order to start a fire, hoping that some heat and some hot soup for supper would improve Justin's mood. The wood crackled and sparked as it burned; one of the best things about going camping was playing into his pyromaniac sensibilities.

Justin joined Brian by the fire, holding his hands over the flames and rubbing them together. "Mmmm this feels so nice."

"Here have some soup." Brian passed him a steaming mug. It was the most delicious thing Justin had ever tasted. Either that or it was the exhaustion talking.

They sat and enjoyed the crackling campfire and each other's company while the wild darkness set in around them. 

Soon enough, Brian pulled a joint from his pocket, knowing just what they needed since a night cap was sadly not an option. He took a long drag on the joint and passed it to Justin. They'd only brought a little bit of pot, knowing full well they'd have to pack extra food for their inevitable need for extra snacks and greasy food...neither of which they had room for. 

Their mellow high was soon ruined when the sky began spitting yet again. Luckily, they made it into the tent and were huddled together by the time it started to really downpour.

"You warmed up enough yet?" Brian asked, running his hand along Justin's as they laid on their sides facing one another. 

"Nearly, I guess." Justin smooshed his lips up so the top of his lip touched his nose. "But my nose is still cold."

"Roll over then." Brian pushed at his shoulder so the Justin rolled onto his other side. Brian shimmied his sleeping mat right next to Justin's and curled up right behind him. Spooning would definitely keep them both warm. If only he wasn't so damn tired...one more round would certainly get some heat circulating in the tent. But there were also way more campers around than one would expect out in the wilderness. Three more groups of hikers rolled into the vacant sites just before dark, and were forced to contend with setting up their tents in the rain.

***

Brian woke up with a start. He didn't remember falling asleep, but the inside of the tent was already lit up with early morning light, so he must have slept like a rock. _And on a rock_ , he thought as he sat up rubbing a sore spot on his back.

Justin wasn't next him in his sleeping bag anymore. He hoped he was out there making coffee. He could only be so lucky.

After putting on his boots and crawling out of the tent, he didn't see him anywhere. He walked over to the bear cache, but he wasn't there either. Maybe the outhouse? No not there, but Brian stopped to take a piss anyway.

As he was turning back to go look down by the lake, he saw a flash of signature blond hair obscured by some bushes. Of course he crept up slowly, growling as he sprang out from behind a small spruce tree.

"Fuck! Brian!" Justin was clutching at his chest with one hand and protectively shielding a bowl with the other.

"Whatcha got there, Sunshine?" Brian asked, continuing with his teasing. 

"Some fresh fucking picked raspberries you almost made spill!" 

Brian noticed a red smudge at the corner of Justin's mouth. "I'm surprised there's any left to spill since it looks you've been tasting the merchandise."

"Quality control," Justin replied with a laugh, his anger short-lived. "I saw them and thought we could eat them along with our breakfast."

Brian gently grabbed at Justin's waist, pulling him closer. "I know there's something I've had a hankering to eat with my breakfast…" He leaned in, pressing his lips to Justin's. He could taste the lingering sweetness of the raspberries as he deepened the kiss, licking into Justin's mouth. 

Justin pulled back with a start. "Just a sec. Let me put these down before I really spill them." He set the bowl on the nearest stump, far enough away so they hopefully wouldn't be disturbed.

All was quiet in forest, save for the rustling of their clothes as their hands searched for skin… and maybe a squirrel or a chipmunk or two chirping away looking for nuts.

Brian had Justin backed against a tree trunk, his thigh pressed between Justin's legs. He could feel his hardening cock through the thin material of his sweats and loved the gasps that escaped from Justin's mouth every time he pushed in a little harder. 

"Please Brian," Justin begged while Brian nipped and sucked on the skin at his neck where his t-shirt slipped down.

He didn't need to be asked twice. His hands quickly tugged down Justin's sweatpants as he kissed his way down until he was kneeling on the ground with Justin's leaking cock mere inches from his face. His hands were firm on Justin's hips, holding him in place, as he sunk his mouth over the head.

Justin tangled his fingers in Brian's hair. Every tightening grasp and release urged Brian on, signalling to him how far gone Justin was. Then he grabbed one of Brian's hands off his hip and pulled a couple fingers into his mouth, sucking on them until they were spit soaked enough for what he wanted Brian to do next. He widened his stance a bit while Brian brought his hand down, finding its way between Justin's legs. 

Brian continued working his mouth and tongue over Justin's cock as he massaged a finger over his hole. He pressed in experimentally hoping there was enough spit. Luckily there was, and he alternated working in his index and middle finger until Justin started rocking his hips forward on the brink of orgasm. Brian then pressed one finger in as far he could, rubbing over Justin's prostate.

Justin came with satisfied moans, his cock pulsing in Brian's mouth. Brian used his free hand to keep stroking him through until Justin's cock was spent, while he licked up every last drop of come. 

Brian carefully pulled up Justin's sweats and then rose to his feet. "My pants are now fucking ruined," Brain complained, trying to wipe leaf debris and mud from his knees.

"Totally worth it." Justin was still blissed out, leaning back against the tree til he could feel his legs again. "Want me to ruin mine next?"

"Absolutely."

As Justin went down on Brian, they were much too distracted to notice the sneaky bastard squirrels stealing all of Justin's carefully picked raspberries.

The End.

or is it? 

Perhaps Brian still has to pay up on that bet?


End file.
